


【Liamshay】Kill my love

by zixiTeresa



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zixiTeresa/pseuds/zixiTeresa
Summary: 【Liamshay，的一个练习？是我，ooc专业户，我来祸害青梅竹马了】【连恩视角一些片段，练习而已，快乐流水账，别在乎情节x】
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Liam O'Brien
Kudos: 4





	【Liamshay】Kill my love

**Author's Note:**

> 【Liamshay，的一个练习？是我，ooc专业户，我来祸害青梅竹马了】  
> 【连恩视角一些片段，练习而已，快乐流水账，别在乎情节x】

海滩上满是竖立的十字架  
刽子手捧着玫瑰站在墓前  
墓外是他不知所措的目光  
墓里是他不被理解的过往  
————————————————

从麻省搬到纽约的途中，真是惊喜不断。

我失去了父亲，家里唯一的经济支柱，讽刺的是是我把他送上了绞刑架。我将刀不慎刺进那个嘲讽我的贵族的胸膛，然后我的父亲替我带上了铁铐。

为了照顾母亲，我只好再次踏上歧途，纽约十七号那条街就是我的天下，活成草莽土匪打家劫舍，竟在那群在下水道里过日子的人里闯的有模有样。  
更惊喜的是，我又撞见了寇马克家的小崽子。

【怎么到哪里都甩不掉你。】我叹口气，把他从马车碾压的泥坑里拉起来，用袖子抹了抹他脸上的污迹。

【哥……】

他红棕色的眸子一动不动地盯着我，咬了咬下唇，深吸了口气。

【怎么？】

他突然冲过来，差点把我扑倒在地。他埋进我的颈窝里，小心翼翼地说【我没家人了，只能来纽约找你。】

我心下了然，上次这小崽子见我还是在他父亲船的甲板上。他向我吹嘘自己是如何指挥水手把那些海盗赶的屁滚尿流，又和我拥抱分别，扬帆再次出海。

可这次，他无法阻止他父亲和他的船撞到礁石，也无法拦下因火药桶爆炸轰飞了的整个船舱。

奥布莱恩家在麻省时就与寇马克家是邻居，似乎从我记事起，这孩子就死死地跟在我屁股后面，像块贴布一样黏在背上，赶也赶不走，甩也甩不掉。但大部分情况下我也乐得做这个保姆，除了在他给我惹事的时候。

我很想一把推开这个捣蛋鬼，因为一旦收紧双臂，以后的日子怕不是很太平了。

可我下意识说出的话让我想用最狠毒的巴掌抽死自己。

【好了好了，跟我回家，去洗洗你的脸。】

哦，这可太好了，我可真是活该。  
————————————————

把他从酒馆拉到床上时已经接近黎明了，我绷着脸，不打算给他个好态度。

【你又和人打架了？】我抱着臂站在床边，看着他手忙脚乱地扯着自己的衣服。

【嗯……我稍微喝了一点。】说着他打了个酒嗝，浓浓的酒气填充了整个屋子。

【前天我教训你的话，都当耳旁风了是吧。】这听起来像极了一个操碎了心的老父亲在抽出皮鞭打自家小子之前说的话，而我也决定他再要敢惹事，就把他捆起来吊着打。  
可恶，我才二十，恋爱都没谈过，却仿佛比那些有家室有妻儿的老男人更有育儿经验。

【我满十四了，不是小孩了。】他噘着嘴，不服地挥手抗议着，【为什么不能喝酒。】

【那我叫你去挑事了吗？】

【他们又打不过我……连恩，你好烦唉，像隔壁那户唠唠叨叨地老人家，不过起码她有好几个儿子听她倒话桶。我困了，晚安。】他眯着眼，想在模糊的视野里找到枕头和靠垫。

我气不打一出来，眼睛发疼咽喉发肿，耳朵都要喷出火焰。

【我不管你了，你的死活和我有什么关系，我又不姓寇马克。】

何必呢？得不偿失，好心还被油焖煎炒了喂鱼，我转身就要走。

【要不是这次他们有刀，我早就把他们都打趴下叫爷爷了。】他翻了个身，嘟嘟囔囔地。而我却在门口前停了脚步。

【起来！我看看你的伤口！】

他自幼活泼好动，鬼点子多，由此闯出了不少祸，连带我也倒了不少霉。有时我常常想，是不是我上辈子欠了他一条命，或者借了他几百万，让我这辈子尽数偿清。

【谢伊，小心点。】我抬头，担忧地盯着爬上桅杆的小崽子，一秒也不敢放松。他在早上去他父亲的甲板透风的时候，发现一只白尾鳶在桅杆上筑了巢，几片珍贵的羽毛留在那里。他说要把它们制成胸针，送给那条街里最漂亮的姑娘。

【知道了，我的大爷~】

前天晚上下了雨，船上的木头受了潮。我还记得，就算踩在平坦的甲板上，脚下都不停地打着滑。

【我拿到——啊！】

根本没有思考的余地，我冲上前去，长开双臂，祈祷着他千万不要受伤。坠落的冲击力使我双手发麻，一直到肩膀，疼的没了知觉。

虽然我双臂脱臼，但是还好，谢伊他只是擦破了点皮。

【他们说了什么？】我用棉签点了点酒精，虽然伤口不深，清洁一下避免感染还是很有必要的。

【他们说，爱尔兰人就应该在种植园做奴隶，或者做臭水沟里的老鼠，而不该待在酒馆，污染他们的空气。】给他绑绷带的手停顿了一秒，我不知道自己的表情，但太阳穴突突的跳动让我清楚自己紧紧皱着眉头。

【连恩……嘶哈，你轻点。】

我没察觉到自己加重了力度。

两天后，谢伊对我说，他找不到和他打架的那帮人了。我正把抢来的鸡蛋敲碎，搅拌着蛋清蛋黄，最后摊成了塔可饼端上餐桌。

【说不定他们搬走了吧。】我把餐盘放在他面前，轻描淡写地说道。

【或许吧，真是的，还打算和他们狠狠算一笔呢。】他用余光瞥到了我伸过来的露出袖口的一小节手腕，那上面有块淡色的淤青。

【连恩？】

【昨天搬货时不小心碰的。】我把袖口往下拉了拉，顺手拿起箱子里的一个苹果，在他眼前晃了晃。

【挺甜的，来一个吗？】  
————————————————

因为出色的枪法，阿基里斯终于肯将佩戴袖剑的资格给了我。我拉动扣环，锋利刀身映着的眼睛里也夹杂了寒光，自此之后，我会是北美兄弟会的一个刺客。

【导师，如果您想让我搬去达文波特，能不能让我带上一个人。】

阿基里斯沉默的望了我一眼，我不清楚他在考量达文波特的房间是不是不够还是刺客们的经费养不起一个闲人。

【如果你说的那个人没有要加入兄弟会的意愿，最好不要让他接触和刺客有关的任何事……我的意思是。】

【不不导师，他会加入兄弟会成为一个优秀的刺客的，我会好好带他的，您要相信我。】我语速飞快地回答到，心惊胆战地应对着导师怀疑的目光。  
虽然这话我自己都不怎么相信……

【懒虫，起床了！】我用力蹬了床一下，他扭过身子，揉了揉眼睛还懒洋洋的打了个哈欠。

【你要迟到了。】

【啊？我可以学枪了吗？】

【不行，今天依旧要进行体能训练。】我叉着腰，手指敲了敲他的脑袋，【什么时候追上我了我再教你。】

他顿时像个瘪了气的河豚，扯过被子蒙住自己的脸。

【不去，每次跑步我都追不上你。】

【快点，不然今天没你午饭。】我一把掀开他的被子，刚用凉水洗过的手探进去挠他的痒。

【连恩，你欺负人！】他踢着腿，半推搡着，极不情愿地滚下了床。

马萨诸塞州正值初秋，已经不算炎热。宽阔叶片积的一层薄霜沾在风一般掠过的少年人的衣角。

【谢伊，你太慢了。】我稍稍调整呼吸，随手把路旁可能会割破皮肤的荆棘折断。

没有人回答，我以为他在和我赌气，笑着摇了摇头。我停下来想等他一会，却听不到任何的脚步声。

我扭过头去，身后哪里还有他的影子。

【sha……】

头顶的叶子忽然一阵骚动，我猛一抬头，来不及挪动自己的双腿，就被一个黑影扑倒在地。

【哈，被我逮到了吧。】  
我俩在微湿草地上翻滚了好几圈，打闹着，笑骂着，最后我把他拉起来，给他拍了拍衣服上的土。

【我抓到你了，快教我打枪。】

【你这是使诈。】

【我的运气操之在我。不管用什么办法，抓到了就是抓到了。】他见我还是不为所动，就趴在我肩膀上，使出他小时候常用那招。

【哥，教我一下嘛，我在达文波特呆了四年了，除了打打杂外都没做过任务。等我学了本事，不是可以帮到你吗？】

这个时候知道叫哥了？我故意笑的不近人情，伸手去揉他那头乱蓬蓬半短不长的头发，忽然觉得谢伊这几年，长得太快了。

【瞅瞅你这胡茬，每天偷懒不去认真打理自己，看哪个姑娘会喜欢你。】  
【你别不服，连恩，咱俩去酒馆比比，看看我是不是比你这个快秃头的更受欢迎。】

【嘿，三天不打你皮又痒痒了吗。】  
————————————————

整个达文波特的刺客中，他最喜欢的人是身着绛紫刺客袍的潜行导师霍普，最讨厌的是一个叫做授勋骑士贵族刺客。

谢伊藏不住自己的心事，他会把对人对物的喜恶写在脸上。他告诉我他喜欢霍普时，我毫不感到意外；而面对授爵骑士时他更是直接用拳头表达了他的情感。

他实在想不通，像授爵骑士这样的人怎么有资格留在达文波特，也会冲我偶尔抱怨我不为他出气，怨我只肯做个和事佬。

我通常会一遍找借口搪塞过去，一遍自问让他接触刺客的事究竟是对是错。身为达文波特的大弟子，我必须为整个北美兄弟会着想，可我能否直接了当告诉谢伊，兄弟会留着这个飞扬跋扈的贵族刺客，只是因为对方有钱？

【我教你射击。】我叹口气，把自己双枪递过去。

【可这是你的枪。】谢伊一听来了精神，瞬间就忘了刚才和授爵骑士斗的鼻青脸肿的事。

【又不是给你了，借你玩玩而已。】他没听完后半句，抢过去就对着树丛里的稻草靶子一顿猛轰。

射击之准，速度之快，令我瞠目。这个极有天赋家伙，生来就适合成为刺客。

【没子弹了。】他用手指灵活地转着枪身，几十秒后就放倒了十多个靶子，回到原位把枪还给了我。

【我干的还不赖吧。】他向我挤挤眼，挑了挑眉。

【哼，也就我的十分之一。】

不过他的志向不是成为一个神枪手，而是能拥有一艘自己的船，要比寇马克叔叔的宏伟，要比拿骚海盗的强悍。

一艘英军的双桅船停靠在港岸，我和他顺着荡绳，偷偷溜到甲板上。他绕到两个正谈天说地的士兵的身后，让他俩见了上帝。

【喂，干什么的。】船舱里突然冲出的几个人发现了他的动作，拔出刀上前。他抽出袖剑解决了最近的几个，我一手抓荡绳，一手持枪，在空中给剩余士兵的脑袋开了瓢，又稳稳地落在了船舷上。

【连恩，干的好。】谢伊扭头笑到，然后他全部注意力都被吸引到这艘失了旗帜的船上。

他登上台阶，握住了船舵。

我对航海基本提不起兴趣，便走到弹药箱那里清点枪支武器。

【哇哦，气动枪，这可是个稀罕玩意。】我提着一把半米的长枪站起来，扔给谢伊。

【这枪挺配你的，送你了。】

【这是我今天收到的第二好的礼物。第一是莫林根。】

【莫林根？】

他拍了拍船栏：【我的船。她可真漂亮。】

我扶额【你的船就你的吧。】

【要开起来这艘船，我需要一些水手，还有一个大副。大副？】他兴奋地像个刚得了大型玩具的小男孩，对着我的方向舔舔嘴唇。

【我的荣幸，寇马克船长。】  
————————————————

明明一切都面对着光亮，一切都幸福的如同美梦，当你站在船上面对朝阳，和你最亲近的人站在一起，无论明日寻得的是宝藏还是死亡，都可以同生共死，和他的鲜血相融，就算入了地狱也不会丢失彼此，就这样度过平平淡淡或者轰轰烈烈的一生。

【这样简单的跑腿任务丢给我。】他噘着嘴，躲着浮在海面上的冰山

【你去哪？】

【我有另外的暗杀任务。】我拍拍他的肩，【简单的任务给头脑简单的人，晚上等你回来吃饭。】

那晚我等回来的人，却再也不是那个谢伊了。

他一脸阴沉地与我擦肩而过，无视我的问候，径直走向了导师的屋子。

【谢伊？你怎么了？出了什么事吗？】我试图拦住他，却被他用力撞开。

【别去导师那，他妻儿前不久才……】我意识到如果他这种状态下和阿基里斯碰面，场面将难以控制。

【谢伊，站住！】

他一把推开阿基里斯的屋门，霍普也在里面，和我的导师正在讨论要事。【你骗了我！】他进门就指着阿基里斯大吼，【你明知道那根本不是先行者的神器，那是维系大陆的支柱。你明明知道，为什么还要我去！你知道有多少无辜的人因我而死吗？】

【谢伊，冷静，怎么跟导师说话的。】霍普上前，也挡在二人面前。

【连恩，让他出去。】导师的语气没有任何波澜。

【你根本不想解释，是吗？】

【让他出去！】

我把谢伊半抱半拖着拉出屋子，房门在我们身后嘭的紧紧关上。

【你发什么疯？】我的声音也不自觉提高了八度，谁想他一把打掉我的手，碎刘海下，他的眼睛红的要滴出血来，他用一种从未有过的古怪眼神望着我，直叫我心底发寒。

【要你管我。】他低声说到，像……一具行尸走肉。

那晚我躺在床上，无论如何也无法安眠了，索性起来去厨房煮了汤，想着那臭小子一天都关在屋子里没有吃饭了，就端起一碗给他送去。

【谢伊？别生气了，来吃饭吧。】我敲了敲屋门，没有人应我。

【好了，有什么事不能和我说吗？和我去向导师道个歉，他不会怪你的。】我的耳朵贴近门，听不到一丝声响，【谢伊？】

我把碗放在窗台上，一道小小的木门是无法拦住一个刺客的。顺着墙缝，我便可以打开二楼的窗户，跳进房间。  
里面没有人，床褥叠的很是整齐，钱袋也放在桌子上，看起来并不是去酒馆买醉去了。

【谢伊？】

一个恐怖的想法忽然冒出脑海，使我僵在原地动弹不得，直至急促雷鸣般的警铃把我拉出意识的空白。

我翻身跳下窗户，顺着枪声炮响的方向飞快跑去。路上，成群的刺客从草丛从树梢上跳下来，打着呼哨追着那个越来越近的影子。

【拦下他，不要让他带着密文跑了！】

眼前发白，不知是闪光弹还是雪地晃到了眼睛。我只能跟着他们，疯狂地向前，仿佛向前就可以阻止悲剧的发生。地上没有血迹，我不敢想他还是其他的刺客有没有受伤。

目标被逼到了悬崖的尽头。

【谢伊，把密文交出来吧，我们不会追究的。】霍普试探着上前，而谢伊随着后退了一步。

【我不能。】他把密文抱的更紧了些，寒风冻得他的脸颊发紫发红。

【我不能把它交给你们，我不能再让你们害更多的人了。】

周遭，冷得令人骨头都在发颤，静得仿佛有只无名之手扼住了在场所有人的咽喉。

刺客们一圈圈包围了他，站在他对面的，有他的导师，他的仇人，他喜欢的人，和他的兄弟。雪越下越大，风夹着它们咆哮着，誓要让寒心的人们一夜白头。

【叛徒……】有人的唇齿间挤出了这个刺耳的词，轻得像根稻草，却压垮了四周令人窒息的空气。

他自始至终都没有看向我这边。

【谢伊……】我不想再沉默下去了，当我刚唤他名姓时，授爵骑士突然从我手上抢过一把枪。

我的子弹穿过风雪，血从他的腰际喷涌而出，他失去了平衡，向后栽去。  
我仿佛看到了一个绝望的眼神。

他落下了悬崖。

我跑上前去，伏在悬崖边寻找着崖底。什么都没有，只有白茫茫的冰原。  
雪落在身上，化了一层又一层。刺客们渐渐散去了，似乎什么也没发生，他们或在谩骂，或在嘲讽，不过和我也没有什么关系。

霍普在看着我，犹豫着什么。

【连恩，他死了。】

【他死了。】我重复着这句苍白无力的话，呆滞地重复着。

【他死了。】  
————————————————

从匪帮据点逃出来的小刺客，捂着还在出血的伤口，气喘吁吁地找我汇报。

不论他们描述的有多么神乎其神，都有一直在反复提到的重点。

一个穿着红黑大衣，扎着小辫的男人，用最冷血也是最有效的方式，剿灭了一个个的刺客据点，用刺客的刺杀方式，将所有想伏击他的人悄无声息地送到另一个世界。

他蒙着脸，只露出两只狼似的眼睛，右眼上还有一道骇人的疤。背上背着把气动枪，红色披肩像是魔鬼的双翼。他是纽约新出现的，最令刺客闻风丧胆的猎人。

我挥了挥手让小刺客回去养伤，指尖扣着窗台，站在——谢伊·寇马克曾住过的那个房间。

你是想复仇，还是想……

我记不得他叛逃后的那段日子有多难熬，只知道白日里我忙的焦头烂额，密文随着谢伊的“尸体”一起丢失，达文波特有太多后续事物要处理，没有了密文，任务也就变得更艰难了些。到了夜里累的倒头就睡，谁会想起一个……  
叛徒。

可他近日频繁的出动，让我不得不重新审视这段回忆。他的确命大，也的确走运，没有被摔死或者冻死在严风里，而是被圣殿骑士捡起来，治好了浑身的伤。

我不知是该感激还是憎恨那个叫门罗的圣殿骑士，他救了谢伊的命，也让他成了真正的叛徒。就像我对谢伊的感情，我不知该如何真正面对，面对那个刺客猎人，面对当时选择一言不发的自己。

不对上，就是最好的选择。肯瑟苟沃斯作为声东击西的诱饵，而我的任务，则是在谢伊追杀诱饵的时机，刺杀圣殿骑士门罗，得到密文。

寻找一个上校的宅子并不困难，我撬开窗锁，那是一间客房。床上放着一本书，我拿起来翻到扉页。

S.P.C，他曾在这里待过一段时间。我又检查了这件屋子，确认没有其他线索后，决定潜入主卧。

戴着白色假发的人坐在桌前写着什么，一只黑猫跳到了他的膝盖上，被他轻柔地顺了顺毛。黑猫发出一声惬意地呼噜声，眯着眼睛瞅了瞅门口。

遭了……我飞身上前，在圣殿骑士拔枪之前夺了他的武器，手臂用力把他按到椅子上，卡住了对方的喉咙。

【该死的圣殿骑士，你们都该死！】我咬着牙，把愤怒倾泻到这个可怜的上校身上。他呛得一直咳嗽，生理泪水不断的流下来，可直视着我的眼睛却亮如灯火。

【谢伊会完成我们未竟的事业。】

【不要给我提他！】我的手指加大了力度。

【是你们先抛弃了他，他不会原谅你们的。】

【而我也不会原谅他。】

那只猫似乎感受到了主人的危险，弓起身子冲我发出声嘶力竭地叫声，并用锋利的爪子挠着我的裤脚。袖剑出鞘，血液染红了他胸前的白丝巾。我打开抽屉拿上了密文，用写着谢伊署名的那本书靠近了火炉。火星引燃了书角，引燃了窗帘和整个房屋。

我拎着那只发狂的猫的后脖颈，站在火海对面的教堂顶端，带有热度的风吹掀了我的兜帽，远处房顶上似乎有个身影正极速赶来，我把猫藏在衣服里，长开双臂随着鹰鸣，消失在了浓烟中。  
他的确不会再原谅我了。

他成了一个真正的圣殿骑士，并成为了圣殿骑士团大团长的左膀右臂，莫林根号大副的位置上也换成了另一个圣殿骑士。他憧憬又崇拜的目光，终于赋予了别人。我不知道这些年他变了多少，是否还想曾经那样爱闹爱笑，对着船头的海鸥自言自语，讲着他的大话与美梦。

还是他真如其他刺客所说，作为肯威的猎犬，作为冷酷的杀人机器，残忍地屠戮着昔日的朋友。

之后我知道了肯瑟苟沃斯的死讯，发现了阿德瓦勒的墓碑，找到了霍普的尸体。

我说不出一句话，我无法面对他们的灵魂，甚至死后也不知怎么向他们交代。

妈的，谢伊·寇马克，你这次闯下大祸了，最好不要让我在地狱里遇见你。

北美的兄弟会逐渐穷兵黩武，谁都不曾预料仅凭他一己之力，就能将整个刺客组织颠覆，将复仇的烈焰灼烧到每个和他有恨有恩的人。

我和阿基里斯决定亲自前往北极寻找神器，企图通过它获得扭转乾坤的力量，我清楚谢伊一定会紧随其后阻止我们，但已经无法再考虑许多了。他迟早会找上我，而我迟早要与他兵刃相向。

【这便是先行者的神器吗？】我伸手想去把那个星状物拿起来，导师挡下了我。

【我想，谢伊是对的。】他忽然这么说，盯着那个有着复杂花纹，闪着奇异光芒的东西。

【这不是神器，这只是大陆的支撑体。】

【终于。】熟悉的声音从神殿门口处传来，我回头，终于能够近距离地见到他了。

碎发干练的往后梳起，胡茬干净整洁，连脊背都和那些正规军人一样挺的笔直。他看起来过的很好，只是胸口镶嵌的红宝石十字架和手指昂贵的教戒分外刺目。

【你终于理解了，阿基里斯，这根本不是先行者的遗物，而是连接世界稳定的支柱。】谢伊略有感慨的说到，似乎陷入了什么不怎么美妙的回忆。

他们似乎达成了什么共识，但我依旧像个傻子一样蒙在鼓里，我不能理解！我也不想理解！

我是个乡野粗人，我不理解刺客亦或者圣殿的信条，但导师对我恩情使我必须忠诚；我不理解他口中所说对新世界的信仰，但我知道他背叛了兄弟，否认了我们共同建立的过往。

他对我来说，就是不忠不义。

【而我们，一直在维护世界的秩序。】伦敦佬的花哨腔调。他身后，圣殿骑士团大团长，其画像挂在达文波特地下室刺杀目标最高位置的人，背着手悠哉地踱进神殿，像是在观赏什么美景似的。该死，那副趾高气扬的上等人样子，那副一切尽在掌握的模样，直叫人想用枪崩烂他那张欠揍的脸。

我不是个容易发脾气的人，而我对谢伊的怒火再度燃烧起来，比他离开家园的那些天还要旺盛，几乎把我从内到外烧穿。这黑色火焰中，又像是有条毒蛇嘶嘶地吐着信子，我看清了，那是名为嫉妒的魔鬼。

嫉妒海尔森·肯威吗？

我嘴角抽搐了一下，呵，圣殿骑士的死活与我何干，我的职责，只需要用刀割断他们的喉咙，让他们跪在地上，忏悔他们的暴行与罪过。

【不论对与错，你已经叛变了，你背叛了兄弟会，阿基里斯，背叛了我。】我努力克制着，不让脏字直接蹦出口。

没想到谢伊竟然先失控了，像只被人踩了尾巴的野猫，恨意从他眼中迸发出来。

【背后开冷枪的人，恐怕没资格说这种话。】他咬牙切齿道，想把我生吞活剥嚼碎般地用力。

我诧异地注视着他，怀疑自己的耳朵是不是听错了他的话。他彻底击碎了我的理智，用对付仇人的语气诘问着救了他的恩人，养了他兄弟。这么多年的情谊竟如同泡影般脆弱，他竟敢认为我会对他放冷枪？他竟敢！

【在家园那个时候？对你开枪的那是授爵骑士。如果是我……我才不会射偏！】我掏出枪，下一秒可能就要扣动扳机打死这个白眼狼。

【冷静，连恩。】导师挡在我面前，试图拦住我，可他推我的力气大了些，我脚下一滑，后背碰到了那个支柱。

星状物瞬间破碎成沙，神殿开始剧烈摇晃，冰川从高空破碎坠落发出骇人的巨响，整片大陆都在下沉崩塌。

Run！不知谁在迷眼的雪屑中大喊了一声，也许是我自己，但本能促使我向神殿更深处跑去，密文还在我手上，绝不能交给圣殿骑士们。

谢伊在我身后紧追不舍着，他从没追上过我，无论在家园时，还是在这里。

【事到如今，你还没有看清吗？】他一面用双刀劈开砸在他前面的冰块，一面对站在高处的我吼道，【不分是非的忠诚，那叫愚蠢！】

【选择成为圣殿的走狗，你以为你聪明了多少吗？】

为何背叛，为何杀戮，为何恩将仇报？为何要走到对面，走到我们最大的敌人那边！我不理解！我想大吼出声却如鲠在喉，我想把积攒多日如火如雷的愤怒发泄，迎来的却只有对方怨恨的目光。

【你的运气，已经用光了。】我只好冷笑道，【杂种，这里就是你的葬身之地。】

前方逐渐没了道路，断裂的悬崖阻挡了我，再也无法逃避，我必须面对他，背水一战。在这之前，我必须弄明白……

【你为什么要杀光刺客，屠戮你昔日的同伴。】

【你杀了与你有仇的授爵骑士，杀了和你无怨的阿德瓦勒，杀了对你有恩的肯瑟苟沃斯。可你对你爱的人……】

【我找到霍普的尸体了，我问你，我要你亲口告诉我，她是不是被你杀死的。】

他没声了，他低着头，不敢看我的眼睛。

【回答我！】

霍普做错了什么，她曾可有想害他的心？在他离开的最后，她都在劝说他，为他开脱。

【我别无……】

【你这个混蛋！你真的变成无情的怪物了吗？】我大声吼着，整个神殿回荡着我的质问。

【对不起，我知道你爱霍普，我也爱着她，可是…对不起……】他几乎快要哭出来，尾音里充满委屈，可谁的眼眶又是干涩的呢？

我无法原谅。

我举起枪来，对准了他。他从高处跳下来，正在躲避纷纷下落的冰锥雪块，只需轻轻扣动扳机，一切都结束了，这个叛徒，这个由我一手带大的孩子，会被我亲自终结。

神枪手浑身在颤抖，我宁愿相信是北极的温度使我牙齿不断碰撞在一起，但手指越来越抓不住冰凉的枪托了…

【嘭——】

我射偏了，那发子弹出膛的一刻，我的手垂了下去，射中了他面前的雪地。我失去了最好，也是最后的机会。  
如果重新选择，我又真的会置他于死地吗？

人非草木，就算是收留了一只猫猫狗狗，在一起久了也会有感情。原谅我，虽然这个比喻不是很恰当。我想了想，似乎从八岁时，他就开始叫我哥哥了。

一直叫了二十年。

他见我犹豫的瞬间，上前一步缴了我的枪，我回过神来后再去抢夺，这样一来，两人扭打在一起。袖剑出鞘碰撞擦出的声音使我阵阵耳鸣，而之前剧烈的奔跑令我的肺部发出抗议的轰响。

我眼花缭乱，不分天地，却清晰的听到了一个恐怖的声音，来自他的脚下。

锐利的鹰眼告诉我，那是冰面的一道裂痕，而我们的身后，则是悬崖。

我根本没有任何思考，一个跨步冲向前，死死揪住他的衣领，他明显被吓了一下，因为这是我以前教训他时常做的。他几乎条件反射的闭上眼，以前我的拳头会招呼上他的额头，虽然只是轻轻一下，但不揍他他是不会听管教的。  
然而这并没有发生，太快了，太快了，他一下被我推到离悬崖远些的位置，而我与他位置的互换，加速了崖顶的崩裂。

该死的……

我的身体不断下坠，随我塌下来的冰刀一般的锋利，划伤了我的脸，却没有疼痛的感觉，大概是被冻麻木了吧。

谢伊脚下的冰也支撑不了多久了，不过他现在的位置已经对准了悬崖下的雪垛。

太阳离我越来越遥远，导师说，人死前会想起曾经的事。

那时他才九岁，爬船桅时摔了下来，我冲上前长开双臂……

温热喷溅进了眼睛里，血腥味直冲鼻腔，我的手背接触到了冰面，冰雾被弹起又落在我身上。

逐渐安静，逐渐冰冷。

我总算明白，我对他只有生气，惋惜，心疼与懊悔，却从没有过仇恨。

这可真是贱习惯。这个习惯，是日积月累的肌肉记忆，是阵营对立也无法更改的。世上最强的刺客猎人，在我眼中却仍是那个调皮的孩子，总是在犯错，而我一直在包庇，哪怕触及到了底线，也舍不得看着他受伤。

他从雪垛上爬起来，一点点爬向我，而我摔在坚硬的冰地上，冰锥将我的腹部刺穿，我钉在那里，像只深陷浅滩的鱼，徒劳地望着天空，一丝一毫也移动不得。

【只是，运气好……】氧气从我的肺腔争先恐后地逃脱，我用尽最后一点力气，寻找着他的脸。

【要我告诉过你多少次，连恩，我的运气操之在我。】

我看不清他的表情，也没力气分析他的语气，满心只想弄明白一件事，一个困扰了多年，不搞清楚绝不瞑目的回答。

【混蛋，你到底…怎么回事。为什么要背叛，为什么要站在我们最大的敌人那边，为什么……】我的声音渐渐模糊不清了，轻的像是早些时候我俩坐在茅草房顶上说的悄悄话。

【为了，拯救这个世界。】

又是为了不切实际的梦想吗？听起来，总是有些幼稚的好笑，但……

我却无法亲自阻止，或者亲眼见证了。

【我希望，你想守护的世界，是美好的。】我最后一次叮嘱他，拿出了手里的那份密文。

他没有立即把密文拾起来，而是蹭到了我身旁，把我抱进怀里。

一点也不暖和，水早就打湿了他的外套，又结了一层薄冰。

头不再痛了，昏沉像漩涡般，要把我吸进另一个世界。仅有的感觉，是他胸膛剧烈的起伏，和隐隐约约的抽噎声。

他哭了，被人揍过那么多次都不吭声的家伙，泪水雨点似的砸在我脸上。  
我笑了一下，安慰样的，再无能力抬起手为他擦擦眼睛，永恒的寂静已将我吞噬，旋转下坠，意识抽离。

我蠕动着嘴唇，在他凑过来的耳畔前送上了最后的吐息。

【你这笨蛋，别哭……】

End


End file.
